Supemacy
by Earg10
Summary: My first fanfic. Sollux lives a peacefull life, but gets thrown into a large conflict by a smuggler that drops by. He soon joins a rebelion to brin down the tyrants that hold control. Has a bit of Aradia Sollux, and rated for language. Will try to fit all Alternia trolls in.
1. Chapter 1

Sollux sat at his desk and tinkered with the navigation program of a speeder. He stopped and slid his hand through his messy hair, feeling the bony texture of his 4 horns. He got up and looked outside at the small colony on Dantooine. The buildings built into the grassy landscape made the place look so peaceful. He owned a small mechanic, and because of the nearby farms, he was kept busy. His multicolored eyes were drawn to the spaceport where a small ship was docking. He slowly returned to the desk and worked for another hour. He put down his project and stretched. The sun had gone down and the night was dotted with stars. Another troll was moving some cargo into the ship he had seen earlier. She had long hair with ram horns coming off either side. She wore a long skirt and a small blaster on her hip. Sollux slowly moved over and said, "Hi."

She smiled at him and greeted him back, "Hi."

"Do you need any help with that?" He asked.

She hesitated before saying, "Sure."

Sollux bent down and grabbed a box, grunting at its weight. "What is in these?"

The girl shrugged and said, "A bit of this and a bit of that. Some medical supplies, farming tools, and a couple of other things."

Sollux nodded and continued in silence. When they were all done she motioned in back of he back at her ship and said," I think it's bout time I go."

"Ya," he paused and told her,"My name's Sollux."

She smiled and said,"Aradia. I might be back in a few months, so if you remember, I could always use your help."

Sollux smiled, finally some excitement here. Or something that could pass for it. "Ya. I have a mechanic over in town so, if you ever need me, I'll be there. Not going anywhere any time soon."

Aradia smiled and got into her ship. Sollux watched her ship fly away and thought of he next time he would see her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I just thought you should know that 1) I'm doing his on my iPod, so here are bound to be spelling mistakes. And 2) I have completed a good amount of chapters already so ill just update whenever I want**

Karkat walked through the narrow hallway of the space station. He passed two soldiers guarding a doorway without a word. Inside there was a large room that was dominated by a window facing the empty void. A girl wearing red and black was standing staring out the window. Two horns came out of her hair, ending in points, unlike his own, which were little more than nubs. She turned towards him as he entered the room, looking at him through her dark red sunglasses.

"Who is it this time Karkles?" She greeted him.

He held in his anger about how much he hated that name.

"It's a pirate. A troll named Mindfang, but I doubt that it is her real name. Dead or alive."

The girl smiled, showing off her sharp teeth. "I am familiar with her. She will not escape me."

"Good. This particular pirate has been a pain in our side." He brought out a document, "Here's her dossier. She tends to gamble with her raids. Use that to your advantage."

She grabbed the document, "If you need anything else you know how to contact me."

"Yes I do Terezi. You don't have to remind me."

She smiled again and walked out the door again. Karkat watched the window until he saw her ship fly off. That girl is insane.

Sollux woke up and ran to the window. Outside there was a black and blue imperial shuttle docking in the spaceport. Sollux groaned as the governor walked out. He was tall and extremely muscular. He had one horn snapped halfway up, and the other was in the shape if an arrow. He wore a helmet with a cracked visor, that didn't seem like it would do much good. He was walking towards Sollux so he thought that he should put on some pants. He barely managed that before the governor knocked on the door. Sollux walked to the door and asked, "What is the pleasure of having you here Lord Zahhak?"

"We have reason to believe that a smuggler was seen negotiating with you at the spaceport after you helped her with cargo. We're going to need you to come with us."

Sollux blinked. Aradia was a smuggler? He hadn't really thought of who she was. She looked like she had needed help though. " I swear I had no idea she was a smuggler."

Lord Zahakk nodded. "It does not matter. We must learn everything." Two troopers restrained Sollux and started dragging him to their ship. Lord Zahakk stopped another two and told them, "stay here in case she comes back. Restrain her and bring her to the ship if you can."


	3. Chapter 3

3 months later.

Aradia piloted her ship towards Dantooine. She had another shipment she needed to pick up. She smiled as she remembered the boy their. Sollux? She shakes her head as the joy of seeing him runs through her. She shouldn't be feeling that in her line of work. Her grin falls as she sees the large imperial ship looming over the planet. Maybe she shouldn't go in. She turned off the engines as she tried to make her decision.

Equius sat in his war room in the heart of his centaur class battleship. "It has been three months and she has not come back. We should turn our efforts back to Lord Vantas. A single smuggler does not make a difference."

"Lord Zahhak, I must disagree. With her we would be able to find all her contacts, resulting in the collapse of the underground market."

Equius rolled his eyes behind his visor, but another officer spoke up before he could, "We already know that the center of the market is Narshada. Everyone knows that. But that is in Lord Makara's territory. And he keeps it around, presumably for his own ends. But she is the only smuggler that still operates within our borders. If he wished, Makara could smuggle troops and supplies through her."

"Perhaps we could send a bounty hunter after her. I've heard that Pyrope always brings her contract alive."

"But she is aligned with Vantas."

"Well then we use a different one. There are some pretty good humans as well."

Equius turns and leaves the room. His advisors were all short sighted. They would argue with his every move If he could not easily slay them without a second thought. He slowly walked into a large room, dominated by a circular table. Above the table, the universe was shown, and split into three different sections. One third was dark blue. His territory. The others were red, and purple. He found the small planet hat his ship hovered over. Dantooine consisted of hills and plains. He tapped he holographic image and it grew to overlap the rest of the table. He moved his fingers slowly over the image and rotated the planet, checking for reported disturbances. He lingered over a little town. He had not he supplied a replacement for the mechanic that he had taken. The man was still alive of course, but they would not let him go until they found he smuggler.

Sollux sat on the bed with his head in his hands. He had not counted the days, and only knew that he had been in here for a really long time. He looked at the door as if expecting something to happen, but nothing did. He slowly drifted into thought, eventually lingering on Aradia. For some reason he hadn't told them the least bit of information about her. Not even her name. And because of that, he was still on this ship. He slowly got up and put his ear to the door. He still couldn't hear anything except for the occasional boots walking over the floor. For a long time, nothing stirred in his cell, until Sollux got too antsy, and began pacing again.


	4. Chapter 4

Aradia gunned the engines as the raced right towards the sith lord's ship. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She maneuvered her ship underneath the gargantuan and located the life support structure. Why part of it was on the outside she had no idea, but it was convenient. She shot five lasers in quick succession. The lights went out and there was a gaping hole in the side, so she was satisfied. She went to the side and darted into the hanger. People were going unconscious everywhere from the lack of air. Aradia strapped on a rebreather and went down the loading ramp. All the people she saw were passed out, but she got her blaster ready just in case. As she ran through the corridors she discovered more people. The backup was on, so everyone got just enough oxygen to live, but not keep consciousness. She found a large room, with a holographic planet blown up on a circular table. She quickly looked around but didn't see anyone, so she holstered her blaster and looked at the controls. With a few nimble keystrokes she brought up a map of the entire ship, and traced her finger across the path to her destination.

Sollux stopped when he heard the constant drone of what he presumed to be his source of oxygen to silent. He cursed under his breath, and then decided that he better hold it cause it wouldn't last long. It quickly got very hard for him to breath at all. He quickly moved to his bed, and had just enough time to situate his head on a pillow so he didn't crack his skull before he lost consciousness. After awhile, he discovered that he could breath, and opened his eyes. He was now wearing a mask, and a girl was kneeling next to him.

"A surprise seeing you here Aradia." He croaked.

He couldn't see her mouth but he could tell from her eyes that she was smiling when she said, "It would hardly be fair to tell you that I would come back, and then never do it."

"Well thank you for doing it. They were waiting for you."

"I expected that. I actually was going to drop by the town, but I saw some troops waiting at the spaceport and thought, screw that. And it seemed like your mechanic hadn't seen much attention in a while so I figured you were up here. I was right, so lets get out of here before somebody who actually wore a mask decides to fix the life support."

They both got up and ran down the hallways. They came back to the holograph room and the door locked behind them, along with all of the doors in the entire room.

"F***!" Aradia yelled, surprisingly loudly.

"That is no way to talk in front of one of higher blood."

Equius walked out of the shadows. His lightsaber was still on his side, but everyone knew that he didn't need that or the force to kill anyone. His blood type imbued him with gargantuan strength.

"F***!" Sollux yelled, turning back, before he remembered that the door was locked.

Aradia pulled out her gun and pointed it at Equius.


	5. Chapter 5

Vriska was jolted awake by something rocking her ship. She instantly recognized it as a large explosion and ran to the cockpit to check what was happening. A single ship was decimating her fleet of pirates. She cursed and seized the controls, quickly glancing at the ship wrecking havoc on them. She quickly regretted the decision, as a bright light emanating from it seared into the nearer of her two eyes. She screamed in pain and anger as she covered her blinded eye. She looked out the window, and a quick sweep told her that none of her comrades had survived. Out of her peripheral vision she saw the one responsible pull up next to her and extend a boarding shaft. Vriska didn't try to pull away, and instead grabbed her modified viroblade. She readied herself next to the hatch, and when it opened leapt at the enemy. A quick skirmish cost her her arm. She looked hatingly at the person standing before her. It was a bounty hunter wearing a red and teal outfit. The girl was smiling behind her red tinted glasses.

Aradia shot off three shots before Equius even took a step. They all hit him but he did not falter. Sollux started looking through the console

for a way out, while Aradia continued backing up and firing as the Sith Lord advanced on her. Aradia nimbly dodged all of Equius's grabs and punches, but she wasn't hurting him either. Sollux yelled something that she couldn't make out, but when one of the windows opened, it was common sense to grab onto something. Equius, unfortunately had slower reflexes, and was pulled outside into the cold vacuum of space. A faint hum started up again and Sollux took off his mask.

"That was a little close for comfort."

Aradia pulled her mask away from her face and said, "Ya. Lets try not to run into another Sith Lord. Good thinking with the window though."

"Thanks. Although I wouldn't have had time to do it if you had t kept distracting him."

Aradia smiled, "I was just hoping that I was fast enough. If you get caught by him, there's no way your getting out of his grip."

There was a long silence, and then Sollux tapped two buttons and a door opened.

"Shall we take our leave? Now that I put more power to the backup life support people are going to start waking up."

Aradia exhaled and said, "Sure. I've had enough of his ship for a lifetime."

An officer marched through the large palace. He was sweating perfusly at the thought of giving his lord the news. He was extremely unstable, and easily the most powerful of all the Sith, however when in his good mood he doesn't care about anything. Luckily, he was almost always in his good mood. It was just that in his bad moods he would usually stab you repeatedly with two viroblades and then decapitate your body. Nobody will see a trace of you anywhere except for the new blood smear on the wall. Luckily the officer caught him in a good mood. "Lord Makara, Lord Zahhak was not killed. He was picked up in the void by a trader aligned with him."

The Sith Lord smiled and said, "That's motherf***ing excellent. Equius is a good friend."

"Then sir, why are you at war with him?"

Lord Makara looked puzzled and asked, "I am?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright so since just about nobody is reading this. I'm going to post all that I have, and stop updating. I hope I can do something better later.**

Aradia's ship slowed down as it reached no-mans-land. She got up from the chair and walked into the main room. It was a very basic. It had five chairs, a couch, a coffee table, and a tv mounted on the wall. Solux was sprawled out on the couch and was apparently asleep. She walked over and peered at his sleeping form. His eyes were half open showing his strange multicolored eyes. His front teeth peeked over his bottom lip. Aradia thought he was a little cute. She walked away and came back with a pillow, sliding it under his head.

It wasn't long before they docked in Nar Shada. Aradia found her normal port, and entered the correct code. Before she opened the door she handed Sollux a bundle of clothes. "Try these one. You need to look... Less like an easy going guy here. That's the easiest way to get mugged."

He inspected he clothes and held up the shirt. "Is that blood?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to."

Sollux nodded and went off to the bathroom to change. When he got out he was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Aradia smiled. "The look suits you." She made a move to open the door, then thought about something and dug some sun glasses out if a compartment, fitting them onto the other trolls face. "People are weird here. They'll probably want you to sell your eyes to them."

Sollux smiled, and Aradia had to admit, he looked pretty good. She didn't know what she meant by that, but she opened he door and they walked out Ito the busy streets.

Nar Shada had no law enforcement, and therefor it was full of the worst criminals known. Shops were scattered about, but did not prosper because they had to pay protection money to whatever gang they had the misfortune of being targeted by. The pair stopped by a small cantina, and got a table in the corner. On Nar Shada there is a high chance that no matter where you are, someone is listening, but it was worth a shot to try and hide it.

"I've never seen so many people give me so many dirty looks." Sollux whispered.

"People don't like newbies, and I don't have the best reputation, so the combination is not so good."

Sollux smiled and Aradia couldn't help but smile back. A few moments past and Sollux asked, "So why did you bring us here? It's not particularly safe with all the criminals."

Aradia nodded and replied, "Yes, but Zahhak won't follow us here without risk of retaliation from Makara, which nobody wants."

"Well I was just asking cause there appears to be someone staring at us from across the room."

Aradia turned and saw that in fact, there was a human staring at them. He was wearing normal clothes for the most part but he had a large rifle leaning on his leg. "I don't know him. If he is going to attack he's going to do it outside. But just in case..." She slid him a blaster under the table, "... Do you know how to use this?"

Sollux put it in a convenient holster situated on his belt. "I know the mechanics of one so I know how to use it, but I have the reflexes of a dying musclebeast, and I've never been in a real fight."

She smiled again and patted him on he shoulder. "You'll be fine." She looked behind her. The man was still looking.

Soon, the man was forgotten. Aradia and Sollux stayed at their table, trading tales and laughing at stupid things. The more tired they got, the more they laughed.

"... He pretended to be a Jedi so often, that he got he attention of a Sith Lord!" Sollux finished and they both died of laughter.

Aradia rubbed her eyes and giggled a little, "We should get some sleep. We have clearly been here too long." She said as she gazed behind her to count how many people were still there from last time she checked. She counted three, and noticed the man with the rifle was still siting here.

"Oh my god he hasn't moved."

Sollux craned his head to look over her shoulder. "He sure is a persistent bugger."

They both stood up and walked towards the door, trying the best they could not to run. Even though they had been tired a few seconds ago, they were now buzzing with energy. They walked outside and Aradia broke into a run, soon followed by Sollux. The human came out of the door firing. He clearly wasn't a skilled marksman, but the steady stream of fire made his lack of skill acceptable.

The man paused briefly to take out his radio and speak a few words. Sollux used the pause to stop, draw his pistol and carefully aim his shot. It was a weird experience for him, because of his lack of conflict in his life, and because in the moments it took to line up the shot he felt like he could see everything with startling clarity. He brought his gun up, holding it with both hands, and fired a single shot. It hit dead center, and the man crumpled, a scorch mark over his heart.

The pair didn't stop running after Sollux's shot until they reached the ship. Aradia punched in the code and they tumbled into the small living room, the door closing behind them. For several seconds nothin happened, then Sollux let out a nervous giggle. Aradia smiled and collapsed on the couch.

"Nice shot." She remarked.

"Oh. Forgot about that. Thanks." Sollux stuttered. He settled on the couch next to her. They stared at the blank wall for several minutes. Not saying a word. Aradia glanced at Sollux. They both stood up and Aradia blurted,"I'm going to go to sleep." And although she said it, she made no move to go through with it. Another pause, before Sollux gently placed his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. Aradia returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck. Half a minute passed, and they slowly broke away. Wordlessly, they moved to their separate beds to sleep.

Karkat paced in his command center. Terezi had brought back the pirate, but apparently at he hearing, "Mindfang" had manipulated the crowd and killed the bounty hunter. "...knew I shouldn't have had a hearing. I'm a Sith Lord I could have just killed her!What was I thinking..." He mumbled to himself. He wanted to track down the pirate, but he usually left that to his bounty hunters. He put two fingers on his temples and thought of what he could do. He could find his old padawan, but she was a Jedi, she wouldn't agree to it. He could seek help from Makara, but it was a bit of a wild card. Perhaps he shouldn't do anything. Somebody else's problem. He nodded at his own thought, it was the least risky move. But he did not feel satisfied. There shall be vengeance.

Feferi walked to he center of the bridge on the frigate, "Cuttlefish". Another troll approached her, one of he horns a spearhead. "The fleet is ready to attack Ms. Peixes." She stated very careful to enunciate every word correctly.

She nodded. Curved horns bobbing. "What is the ships current condition?"

"The main life support is still down, and the patrols have just left."

Feferi nodded again. "Send us in."

At her command, "Cuttlefish", and a small fleet of bombers and fighters dove in to destroy the looming capital ship of Lord Zahhak. Turrets came out of their alcoves and began firing, and the plating began to glow a dark blue.

"Uuuh... Their shields are up Ms. Peixes. Should we continue the assault?" Fleet Commander Nitram said from his chair at the head of the ship.

Feferi assessed the situation and cringed as another fighter exposed above the ship. "No. Send the order to fall back. It would do no good to loose the entire fleet fighting a battle we can't win."

Nitram nodded and sent the order to the other ships, who pulled back, and as one, the fleet retreated from the scene, with only the broken chaises of destroyed ships to show they were ever here.

Equius listened to the damage report. Minimal. It was obviously a failed attempt from those lower then him to bring him down. He smiled as the report told of the shields effectiveness. It had been a prototype made by himself. It was extremely expensive, but it was the best for the best.

He waved his hand to dismiss the man and turned back to energy signatures in his section of the galaxy. The rebels were not housed in his territory, because there were no power fluxes that would be required to power a frigate. He respected the rebels. It required a great amount of will to attack your betters. When he united with the others to banish the emperor, he too, was unsure. But it paid off.


End file.
